Conclusion
by ChihaBlossom
Summary: Seorang detektif jenius telah lahir di Jepang! Sebuah konklusi yang menyeret hidupnya kedalam bahaya/ Warning : Gaje/typo/explicit content/ RnR please..


Chapter 1 : Murder By Vampire

Conclusion

by ChihaBlossom

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

DLDR

Udara di Tokyo tengah berkabut, angin berhembus pelan namun membawa kristal-kristal es berterbangan menusuk sendi-sendi setiap orang yang lewat.

Bunyi lonceng natal tengah menggema di seantero negeri. Bulir bulir salju menjejali mantel detektif Uchiha Sasuke, seorang detektif yang terkenal jenius dalam mengungkap berbagai kasus. Di Jepang, namanya tengah hangat diperbincangkan. Ia kini sedang membungkus kado natal untuk gadis tercintanya ketika telepon genggamnya berdering.

"Halo, Inspektur Kakashi? Tidak, aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa? Pembunuhan?" ia menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku segera kesana."

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah megah bergaya _victoria_ berdiri angkuh dihadapan pemuda itu. Mobil-mobil polisi berjejeran menyesaki halaman rumah yg mengingatkannya pada gereja katedral diabad pertengahan. Ia takjub, gila pikirnya, orang macam apa yang tinggal didalam rumah semegah ini?

Pandangannya bersirobok dengan inspektur Kakashi, seorang polisi keturunan Inggris-Jepang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ayah sendiri. Pria itu mengajaknya masuk setelah berdebat kecil dengan seorang laki-laki jangkung yg kelihatannya tempramental.

Didalam rumah, tepatnya disebuah ruang tamu yang cukup luas, tergeletak sesosok mayat laki-laki paruh baya, dengan pakaian necis dan kepala yang penuh dengan uban.

"Namanya Prof. Jiraiya. Seorang pengajar ilmu sejarah di Universitas Tokyo, Kau lihat ini ? di dilehernya terdapat dua buah luka bulat seperti telah ditusuk sesuatu, tim forensik kami masih memeriksa lukanya. Dan ini," Inspektur Kakashi mengambil sesuatu dari lengan mayat itu, "Uang satu dollar yg digenggamnya erat erat, apa mungkin ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu? well, ia meninggal kira kira pukul 9 sampai 10.35 pagi sesuai keterangan saksi yang pertama kali menemukan mayat korban.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Aneh, Sungguh Aneh. Pikir pemuda itu.

Disisi kiri ruangan ia melihat sebuah kotak kaca terbuka dengan sebuah tikus mati didalamnya.

disebelah kanan ia juga melihat banyak garpu tala tergantung. Peralatan makan dan beberapa gelas diatas meja.

Ruangan itu juga dihiasi berbagai lukisan, lukisan-lukisan itu bertema _dark_ dan agak sedikit ganjil.

Sasuke melihat arlojinya, pukul 12 tepat.

"Itu saja, inspektur?"

"Sebenarnya ada lagi, di dalam _diary_ yg kami temukan dilemari pakaiannya, lihat! kami sampai harus membongkar salah satu laci karena tidak menemukan kuncinya. Disini hanya tertulis sebuah kalimat,

'Tolong, ada drakula yg hendak membunuhku' menggelikan,hahaha." Inspektur itu tertawa nyaring.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa setelah membongkar seluruh isi lemari ? untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

"Hei hei, apa kau tidak merasa penasaran ketika melihat semua laci terbuka dan hanya satu laci saja yang terkunci ? sepertinya pembunuh kita mencari sesuatu tetapi tidak menemukannya. Lubang kuncinya pun diotak-atik sampai rusak seperti ini. Untung saja dia tidak bisa membukanya."

"Baiklah, itu cukup meyakinkan. Aku ingin keterangan dari para tersangka."

.

.

.

Derap langkah Kakashi menggema ke seluruh ruangan, derap langkahnya laksana elegi yang mengalun mengiringi bau darah dan kematian di ruangan itu.

Semua orang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, wajah mereka pucat pasi, menampakkan sebuah kesedihan dan ketakutan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kami ingin mendengar keterangan dari setiap orang, harap tidak ada yang disembunyikan. Minna san, silahkan ikut saya ke ruangan sebelah."

Kakashi menuntun semua tersangka menuju sebuah ruangan kecil di pojok.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Dihadapannya duduk seorang wanita kurus dengan payudara hampir tidak terdeteksi oleh matanya, wanita itu cantik dengan mata yang berkilau-kilau, badannya yang ramping mengesankan ia wanita lemah lembut namun cerdas.

"Namaku Matsuri Cullen. Aku datang pukul sembilan pagi untuk melakukan wawancara, tapi sial lelaki brengsek itu malah menggerayangiku seperti kucing lapar. Aku berontak dan aku pergi dengan membanting pintu."

Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan nama wanita itu. Cullen ? sepertinya dia tak asing dengan nama itu. Oh ya dia ingat itu nama tokoh film _Twilight_ yang sakura tonton minggu lalu. Bukankah itu nama vampir nya ? Hn menarik juga. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa hobby anda, nona?"

"Memasak."

"Dan anda memakai kalung berbentuk garpu?"

"Ini jimat, tuan."

"Tapi itu cukup runcing untuk menusuk leher seseorang bukan ?"

Matsuri terkejut, dia meremas jemari-jemarinya. "Se-sepertinya be-begittu."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. "Selanjutnya!"

.

.

.

Kini ia berhadapan dengan lelaki berumur sekitar 30-an yang mempunyai wajah yg begitu menawan dengan tubuh atletis berkulit putih, dan rambut yang keabu-abuan.

"Saya Vladimir Hidan. Panggil saja Hidan. Saya datang sekitar pukul 9.30 pagi. Saya dan prof Jiraiya adalah rekan dalam organisasi dan pekerjaan, kebetulan saya baru datang seminggu lalu dari Rumania, Saya disini untuk liburan. Saya sendiri kaget ketika dikabarkan Profesor meninggal." Air mukanya berubah sedih, "padahal tadi saya masih berbincang bincang dengannya."

Sasuke mangamati lelaki dihadapannya. Dia sepertinya bukan orang Jepang, tetapi bahasa Jepangnya lancar sekali.

"Apa hobby anda?"

" _Travelling, Hiking_ , seperti itulah. Saya mencintai alam."

"Hn... saya dengar beliau pernah bersitegang soal barang antik dengan anda, benar?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sebuah patung kambing. tapi itu tidak penting."

Sasuke melihat sesuatu berkilau redup didekat kancingnya, cokelat kehitaman namun sekilas karena tertutupi baju bercorak militernya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Tolong panggil satu orang lagi."

Laki-laki itu pergi dengan gaya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Ditemuinya seorang dokter wanita yang sudah berumur namun wajahnya masih terlihat mengesankan. Ditambah dengan buah dadanya yang begitu ranum. Ah, ia jadi teringat sakura lagi.

"Saya Dr. Senju Tsunade, saya datang kemari pukul 10.30 untuk memeriksa kesehatan Prof Jiraiya, tapi ia malah mengumpat-ngumpat menyuruh saya pergi bahkan tanpa menoleh dari kursinya."

Wanita dihadapannya terlihat kesal. Dan sedikit pucat serta berkeringat.

"Apa ruangan ini sedikit berantakan waktu anda datang?"

"Ano... saya tidak begitu memperhatikan karena saya langsung lari ketika dia membentak saya."

"Saya dengar anda berseteru dengannya karena ia sempat memperolok anda di televisi." Sasuke merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Ya, memang dia sering membuat saya jengkel. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

"Bolehkah saya tahu masalah apa itu, nyonya?"

"Jangan panggil nyonya, saya belum menikah." Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Maaf."

"Itu masalah virus. Aku dan rekan-rekanku mengembangkan anti virus HIV, meski belum sempurna tapi sudah mampu meningkatkan harapan hidup para penderitanya. Tapi si bedebah itu mencuri hasil riset kami dan mengumumkannya di televisi. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya."

"Anda membawa suntikan kemana-mana ?"

"Tentu saja, detektif."

"Anda bisa saja menyuntikan cairan itu dan berpura-pura dibentak bukan? Toh tak ada yang tahu."

Tsunade diam tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Baiklah... terimakasih atas kerja sama anda, tolong panggil yg terakhir."

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki kurus kering memasuki ruangan. Oh, Laki-laki tempramental tadi.

"Saya adalah wartawan Tokyo Shinbun, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya datang kemari sekitar pukul 10.35 untuk membuat biografi Prof. Jiraiya, dia bilang akan membuka sebuah rahasia besar dari dunia ini. Tapi, waktu saya datang dan mengetuk pintu tidak ada jawaban. Karena pintu tidak dikunci saya masuk dan melihat beliau tewas. Mengerikan sekali."

Lelaki jabrig pirang dihadapnnya terlihat gugup. Matanya tak fokus kemanapun, dia sering menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanpa alasan.

"Apa hobby anda?"

"Mengoleksi hal-hal berbau _Captain America_."

"Anda pernah berseteru bukan dengan beliau?"

"Ya, karena anda menyinggungnya. Saya berpacaran dengan Matsuri, Prof. Jiraiya sepertinya menyukainya juga."

"Sepertinya ujung pena anda sangat runcing." Mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Ya, Detektif. Ini pena kesayangan saya."

.

.

.

"Aku melihat kamarnya tadi, banyak buku-buku tua. Sepertinya ia penganut kabbalah yg taat." Inspektur Kakashi menerangkan.

"Hn, orang jenius terkadang sinting, sir." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, Sir. Aku temukan tato bintang segi enam di punggungnya."

"Hanya tato biasa bukan ?"

"Entahlah, tapi kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Yo, tidak penting bukan? kau merajuk seperti anak kecil saja. Kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Petunjuk sekecil apapun penting untuk penyelidikan kita. Ya, semua orang punya motif untuk melalukan pembunuhan ini, sepertinya untuk kasus ini kita harus sedikit bekerja keras."

.

.

.

Malam mulai larut, gemericik hujan melantunkan lagu kematian dengan sangat nyaring. Beberapa orang masih terjaga di kursi. Sementara yang lainnya tengah tertidur karena begitu kelelahan.

Detak jarum jam memecah kesunyian. Sasuke masih bergelut dengan kertas kertas yang berserakan dan segelas kopi hitam. Keningnya berkerut, masih ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Pandangannya beralih pada lukisan dihadapanya. Bukankah itu lukisan ratu Elizabeth ? Sial, kenapa tidak terpikirkan ? Ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Inspektur, aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Kita kumpulkan para tersangka dan temukan pembunuhnya." Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"K-kau sudah menemukan pelakunya ?" Kakashi terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah, aku sudah sangat rindu melihat pertunjukan analisismu itu."

Kakashi dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana semua orang tengah berkumpul.

Hujan sudah mulai mereda, hanya tersisa denting tetesan air menyentuh tanah dan juga bau basah.

"Maaf kami membangunkan kalian semua, detektif Sasuke sudah menemukan pelaku pembunuhan keji terhadap prof Jiraiya. Aku harap kalian bisa duduk diatas kursi sekarang." terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

Satu persatu mulai beranjak menuju meja di tengah ruangan, menimbulkan suara berderak ketika kursi digeser. Sasuke duduk di tengah, sementara Kakashi berdiri disampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Matsuri duduk disamping kanan Sasuke, meja yang berbentuk elips membuatnya duduk berhadapan dengan dokter Tsunade. Disamping Tsunade duduk Naruto dengan segala macam 'peralatannya' sementara Hidan duduk dipojok dekat dengan aquarium.

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele, jadi langsung saja. Hari ini, seorang professor meninggal dengan sepasang luka di lehernya. Di dalam laci nya ditemukan _diary_ dengan tulisan 'Tolong, ada drakula yang hendak membunuhku' serta uang satu dollar yang beliau genggam di tangan kanannya." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian melanjutkan.

"Mari kita lihat keterangan dari para tersangka. Matsuri Cullen, datang pada pukul 9 pagi untuk wawancara tapi mendapat pelecehan dari korban kemudian pergi. Memakai kalung garpu yang runcing. Dia bisa saja membunuh dengan menggunakan benda itu, tetapi sampai sini aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa korban masih hidup karena tuan Hidan masih melihatnya waktu bertemu dengan korban. Berarti Matsuri lolos dari tuduhan karena alibinya bisa dipercaya, walaupun aku sempat mencurigainya karena namanya mirip tokoh vampir."

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Hidan.

"Kemudian Vladimir Hidan. Datang pada pukul 9.30 pagi, seorang rekan organisasi korban. Pernah bertikai karena barang antik, tetapi tidak membawa barang runcing yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Di garpu tala ataupun benda benda tajam di rumah ini tidak ditemukan sidik jari tuan Hidan." Hidan menarik nafas panjang dan terlihat tersenyum.

"Lalu Dr. Tsunade. Datang pada pukul 10.30, sempat lari karena dibentak korban dan belum memasuki rumah. Hanya saja saya sempat ragu atas keterangan anda dokter. Terlebih anda membawa jarum suntik dan mengetahui seluk beluk kesehatan. Pasti dengan mudah anda melakukannya seperti membunuh nyamuk dengan sekali tepuk, tetapi sayang seribu sayang kami tidak menemukan bukti apapun. Jika anda yang membunuh, pasti virus atau suatu cairan itu sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuh korban." kemudian pandangan Sasuke bersirobok dengan Naruto.

"Dan tinggal anda yang tersisa tuan Uzumaki. Anda datang pada pukul 10.35 dan menemukan korban yang telah meninggal. Anda yang paling mungkin membunuhnya, apalagi dendam anda begitu besar pada profesor mesum itu."

Naruto melotot seketika.

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya. Demi tuhan ! apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, teme!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan analisiku dulu, dobe."

Naruto duduk dimeja dengan melipat kedua tangannya kesal.

"Sekali lagi, aku tidak menemukan bukti dan alat pembunuhan. Membunuh dengan pena ? hahaha benda itu terlalu tumpul untuk dijadikan senjata. Setidaknya perlu dua sampai tiga cm lagi untuk merusak jalur pernafasannya. Belum lagi tidak mungkin melakukan pembunuhan kurang dari 5 menit, sementara tidak ada teriakan dan dokter Tsunade pun masih terlihat berjalan di halaman rumah ini. Itu terlalu beresiko. Jadi, pembunuh sebenarnya dari korban adalah..."

KAU !"

Semua orang menoleh pada arah telunjuk Sasuke.

"VLADIMIR HIDAN..!

Hidan tersentak. "A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Aku mempunyai alibi yang kuat. B-bahkan Tsunade saja masih melihat Jiraiya hidup. Dasar kau BRENGSEK ! Tidak becus menjadi detektif...!"

"Benarkah ? benarkah saat Dr. Tsunade datang korban masih hidup ? atau orang yang masih hidup berpura-pura menjadi dia?"

"Sialan kau ! Apa maksudmu, HAH ?"

Nafas Hidan tersengal sengal menahan amarah.

"Cih.. Awalnya aku terlalu naif melihat kasus ini sebagai kasus dengan motif pribadi. Satu hal yang membuatku sadar. Tulisan pada _diary_ korban yang menyebutkan bahwa dia hendak dibunuh seorang drakula. Nama cullen memang sebagai tokoh vampir, dan aku sempat terkecoh dengan hal itu. Tapi aku ingat dongeng drakula memang diadaptasi dari sejarah di masa lalu. Seorang pembantai bernama Vlad Dracul. Hn.. Nama kalian memang mirip. Sampai disini kau paham?"

"Hahaha... itu saja ? kau mencurigaiku hanya karena dongeng?" Hidan terkekeh-kekeh.

"Hn.. Justru karena itu aku menyelidiki organisasi yang kalian berdua ikuti. Korban adalah penganut kaballah, dilihat dari buku-bukunya dan juga tato dipunggungnya. Sebuah tato _Hexagram_. Lalu aku memeriksa uang yang dia genggam. Dalam uang satu dollar itu terdapat suatu kalimat " _NOVUS ORDO SECLORUM_ " atau " _THE NEW WORLD ORDER_ " Selain itu kalian juga berebut patung kambing. Itu bukan patung sembarangan, boleh kutebak ? itu adalah patung Baphomet kan ? Dari sini aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau kalian adalah anggota organisasi besar dan berbahaya. Yaitu Freemason."

Hidan menatap Sinis. "Apa buktinya aku membunuhnya?"

"Kau benar, jika tidak ada bukti maka analisisku ini tidak berdasar. Tim forensik tadi menghubungiku, mengabarkan jika ditubuh korban ditemukan alat pembunuhnya yaitu bisa ular! Sebuah kotak kaca berisi tikus mati yang tertinggal di TKP adalah kandang ular yang kau bawa. Kami menemukan ini diluar saat hujan tadi."

Seorang petugas membawa sebuah kandang yang berisi ular ke atas meja.

"Seekor ular Inland Taipan yang suaranya tak terdengar karena hujan lebat. Ular ini dapat membunuh 100 orang dalam sekali gigit, bahkan bisanya 50 kali lebih kuat dari ular Cobra. Ular ini biasanya ditemukan di hutan Australia. Siapa lagi yang bisa membawa hewan ini selain kau yang pecinta alam ? Bahkan kau sendiri membawa-bawa bukti itu dibajumu. Kau lihat ? benda yang berkilau redup berwarna cokelat kehitaman di dekat kancingmu itu adalah sisik ular."

Hidan terpaku ditempatnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah lantai.

"T-tapi tunggu dulu. Bukankah Dr. Tsunade melihat korban masih hidup dan membentaknya?" Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Hn... itu trik yang mudah. Coba kau perhatikan bedebah itu. Apa ada hal yang mirip antara korban dan dia?"

Naruto memasang wajah bingung. Diperhatikannya Hidan lamat-lamat.

"Rambutnya." Seru matsuri parau.

"Kau benar nona, rambutnya berwarna putih keabuan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan rambut korban yang sudah beruban. Dia membuat ular menggigit korban saat korban lengah, sampai korban meninggal tak lama kemudian. Dia kemudian menggeledah kamar korban, namun dia mendengar suara mobil di luar dan melihat Dr. Tsunade di halaman. Dia yang panik kemudian berpura-pura menjadi korban dan duduk di kursi membelakangi pintu, dan mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan. Dr. Tsunade yang melihatnya sekilas tidak akan memperhatikan warna rambut pelaku karena memang mirip sekali dengan warna rambut korban. Pelaku kemudian lari tunggang langgang, lewat pitu belakang, tetapi lupa membawa ular kesayangannya."

Kakashi tersenyum senang dibalik maskernya. "Lalu untuk apa orang ini membunuh profesor, Sasuke?"

"Jawabannya ada pada keterangan Naruto. Dia datang kemari karena diundang korban karena korban akan membongkar sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah memberitahukan bahwa Freemason adalah organisasi berbahaya, keji dan akan membuat kehancuran di dunia ini. Korban punya bukti karena ia adalah mantan anggota Freemasonry. Dan tuan Hidan ini ditugaskan untuk membungkam korban, agar rahasia Freemason tidak sampai diketahui publik. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah pesuruh dari petinggi yang lebih berbahaya."

"Aku akan menjadi kasta tertinggi jika bukan karena ulahmu bedebaaah." Hidan merangsek maju dan menerjang Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya.

"Oh jadi kau mengakuinya ya ?" ucap Kakashi yang memborgol tangan Hidan secepat kilat, tanpa satu orang pun melihat gerakannya.

.

.

.

Author Note :

Panjaaaaang ternyata _

Penggantian nama disesuaikan sama keperluan cerita ya. Jadi mohon maaf klo ada yg gak berkenan..

cerita ini tadinya mau dibikin dua chapter karena terlalu panjang.. tapi sebagai perkenalan aku bikin satu chapter aja ya semoga reader suka :3

Oh iya chapter satu merupakan bagian dari prolog, so hal yang lebih berbahaya akan dia temui dichapter chapter berikutya.

Akhir kata silahkan corat coret di review ya \^.^/


End file.
